


Crappy

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crappy

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm eight weeks pregnant -- how the hell do you think I feel?"

"Ok then. Sorry I asked. Was just trying to be a concerned husband."

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who's throwing up half the day, not to mention I couldn't button my favorite jeans this morning!"

"Oh, babe.. Listen, don't. Don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry."

"I can't HELP it. It just... comes out! I'll be in the middle of an exam and someone will say something and I'll just start crying. It's so awful."

"Shh, shh, I know. It won't last forever. In about seven months, we'll have a beautiful baby boy and all this will seem like a distant memory."

".."

"What?"

"A boy?"

"Yeah.. why? You think it's a girl?"

"I think we shouldn't count our chickens before they're hatched."

"Izzy. What the hell does that mean?"

"Um. Did I ever tell you twins run in my family?"


End file.
